Slip Up
by Beccuin
Summary: Tsuna just wanted to have a peaceful and normal day, one without fighting or mafia business. With his luck, this was impossible. Tsuna goes to stop a petty fight between two of his guardians and ends up being summoned to a parallel world by none other than... himself! Demon!AU
1. Chapter 1

"Cheers for the two newlyweds!" Iemitsu called out as he held up a clear glass of champagne towards Colonnello and Lal Mirch. The rest of the guests following his lead and holding up their own glasses, the open ballroom where the wedding took place was filled with yells of joy and congratulations to the bride and groom.

Tsuna stood to the side by one of the drink tables feeling slightly out of his element, there were many important mafia figures here and he had to keep up a strong façade. He looked at the glass in his hand and absentmindedly swirled the liquid contained inside it. After the celebratory cheers had finished, the crowd dispersed into smaller groups and people began to socialize, eat or enjoyed the small orchestra that had been hired for the event.

"You don't look like you're having fun Dame-Tsuna, your presence is making a cloud of depression in this area. What exactly are you thinking about that is making _you_ actually think for once?" his tutor, Reborn had snuck up beside him leaned against the table.

"Ah…. Just a headache…it's been bugging me the whole night" Tsuna explained to his tutor.

"Well then, I think you've had enough alcohol for the night. You are only 14 after all" Reborn bent over and plucked the glass from Tsuna's hand. The hitman set the glass on the table and started walking away "Before I forget, Kyoya and Mukuro started fighting again. Go and stop them, they're outside."

"Haaah.. Can't they just be peaceful for one night?" the brunet sighed as he trudged toward the front entrance to find his two chaotic guardians. His headache was getting worse by the second.

Outside was dark and chilly, a stone pathway twisted through a pathway filled with a variety of flowers. On each side of the pathway bright white lights illuminated the area allowing for Tsuna to see where he was going. Tsuna could already hear the clang of metal and grunts coming from ahead of him. "I'm really not in the mood for this…" Tsuna mumbled, he quickly went into Hyper Dying Will mode and used his flames to propel himself into the middle of the fight. The brunet managed to stop the two from landing another hit on each other by grabbing both of the weapons, one in each hand. "You two, can you please not fight? Especially on a night like _this_!" he scolded them both.

"Kufufu, Tsunayoshi I suggest you let go of my trident. My target is the emotionless robot over there" Mukuro said, his voice contained a frustrated edge to it.

"Move omnivore! I need to bite this herbivore to death!" Hibari growled at Tsuna whilst he attempted to pull his tonfa out of the brunet's steel grip. He took a swing with his other tonfa and in response Tsuna used the tonfa he was holding to block it. The result ended with Hibari's second weapon being knocked away.

With his head pounding harder than before Tsuna's normally large amount of patience was running out. "A-at least wait until another day, maybe a day when there isn't a wedding going on? You two might not be that well versed in normal society but it's a pretty big event for couples, and for once a peaceful day for us that seems to be oh so rare!"

"You wound me Tsunayoshi, of course I know how people feel about weddings. I just don't care much for this one." Mukuro nonchalantly replied. The illusionist wrenched his trident out of the brunet's hand and moved to strike at Hibari while the prefect's weapon was still caught in Tsuna's grip. In surprise the brunet let go of the tonfa and Hibari moved to block the trident.

The two went on battling each other while ignoring Tsuna's presence. After a few moments the small amount of patience Tsuna had ran out. In a deadly calm voice that could be barely heard over the sounds of weapons clanging, Tsuna spoke out "That's it. X-Burner." A large blast of pure sky flames shot out between the two and forced them to jump back from the blast. "Stop it you two and go back inside" The command and sharp look from Tsuna left no room for arguments and with a glare from both the males they each headed back to the wedding building.

Tsuna stood there in the dark alone for a few moments before heading back himself. As he began walking a sharp pain in his brain stopped him. The pain intensified quickly and forced Tsuna to fall to his knees while gripping his head. He squeezed his eyes shut and stayed in that position until the pain ebbed away slowly. After it had, he hesitantly opened his eyes and sat up, taking a few deep breaths he finally got up and began to walk slowly back.

Unfortunately the brunet only managed to take a couple steps when another disturbance began. The ground around him began to glow orange, Tsuna looked to the ground and found he was in the middle of a circle that contained a strange pattern. The next second everything went black and Tsuna felt like he was falling. "Wh-whats going on!" he yelled, sadly no one answered him.

He only fell for what seemed like minutes landing on his back with a dull thump, he lay there stunned and slowly opened his eyes. He found that he was in a large room, one that looked like his school's gym but bigger. The lighting was dim and he noticed he was standing on a strange pattern that was etched into the floor with what seemed like chalk. He quickly realized that he wasn't alone.

While sitting on the ground he had to look up at the person in front of him. Slowly he raised his gaze and was stunned at who he found was staring at him. The person in front of Tsuna had the same appearance as himself. "Wh-what… who are you? Where am I?"

The other him spoke in a monotonous voice "Japanese? You have got to be kidding me, is this some kind of joke? The one I summon is myself? Ugh… And I wanted to prove to everyone so badly that I wasn't useless" he slapped a hand to his face, a look of defeat crossed his features. He turned around to look at a male adult behind him and spoke in what sounded like Italian to Tsuna, "Sensei, is this normal? Please tell me it's a mistake!"

The male just shook his head and replied "No Sawada, he's yours… although it is strange that he has the same face as you… this is very rare…I'll have to go report this to the principal sometime. Anyways, finish the ritual and we can get going. You've already taken longer than everyone else."

Tsuna watched as the other him huffed and stepped closer to Tsuna and began to speak in Japanese "Stand up and hold out your hand" he commanded. Not knowing what else to do Tsuna followed his instructions and held out his hand. The other him procured a knife from under the black robes he wore and cleanly cut into Tsuna's hand and next his.

"Wha… wait!" Tsuna protested, what was the other him doing?!

"Just shut up and repeat after me" the other him growled as he pressed their bleeding palms together. "My words speak of a promise and our blood creates a bond" the ground surrounding them began to glow orange in a circle very similar to the one that Tsuna saw before he was brought here. The other him glared at Tsuna and harshly whispered "Now you say it too!"

"U-umm… M-my words speak of a promise and our blood creates a bond" after he spoke the words, Tsuna's hand where it was connected to the other him began to burn, the feeling travelled up his arm and to the area above his heart. "Wha-what?" he squeaked out in surprise.

"That's the contract making a seal, just don't let go of my hand yet or we could both be burned to a crisp" the other him explained.

'_What's going on?! It's like I'm in a game!' _Tsuna endured the pain and waited till it ebbed away.

The other him turned to the teacher that had been watching the whole thing "Sensei, I'll be going back to my dorm now. I hope you don't mind." Bowing, he took hold of Tsuna's wrist and dragged the brunet with him.

"C-can you explain to me what's going on? How did I get here? Who are you?" Tsuna tried to get answers from the boy who shared his looks.

The other him put a finger to his lips "Shh, I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada and you need to shut your mouth for a bit. Don't want to wake anyone nasty up." In silence the two of them walked through the long hallways, the only light assisting them were the torches situated on both sides of the hall. At the fast pace they were walking, almost jogging, they made it to Tsunayoshi's room in minutes. Once Tsunayoshi had closed the door and walked inside, was the silence broken. "You, you're not from the Demon realm are you?"

Tsuna stared at Tsunayoshi with widened eyes "Wh-what? Demon realm? Are you roleplaying or something?"

"I don't know what that is but no, I'm not. You don't even know what the Demon realm is? Where are you from?" the other him scoffed, he waved his hand nonchalantly and sat down on one of the beds in the room.

'_Just like a game… but why is there another me? This doesn't feel like a dream.' _Tsuna decided to pinch his cheek as hard as he could "Ouch! Definitely not a dream… I'm uhh from Japan."

"Japan? Why would the one I summon be a _human_? I'm really living up to my nickname" Tsunayoshi fell back onto his bed in defeat "I suppose I need to explain to you what's going on. But first, introductions." Tsunayoshi walked over to Tsuna and stuck out a hand "Once again, I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, First year no-rank Summoner."

Tsuna scratched at his cheek and smiled awkwardly, he took hold of the other boy's hand "Yeah… That'd be helpful...This might seem weird but I'm also Tsunayoshi Sawada…You can call me Tsuna! Umm second year middle school student and reluctant future mafia boss." In the brighter lighting of the room Tsuna noticed there were some differences between their looks. Tsunayoshi had eyes that were orange tinted, a colour between him in dying will mode and his normal brown. The other also had hair a shade darker than his. Small differences that many would not notice but differences nonetheless.

"Same name huh?...I was wondering since I obviously didn't summon you from the Demon realm, maybe I got you from a different world?" Tsunayoshi went silent in thought.

Tsuna jumped at the theory "You might be right! In my world we don't have demons or summoning… or anything magic… Well there are the flames but not many know about them... plus we did have a problem with someone who destroyed a bunch of parallel worlds…"

"Hmm.. you'll have to tell me more about your world someday… but a human from another world.. This is bad." Subconsciously Tsunayoshi began biting on his thumb. "You see, the school has this system set up that summons have to fight against others. It's battle training and it's compulsory. Can you even fight?"

"Fighting? Yeah I can… but I don't like it."

Tsunayoshi narrowed his eyes "But can you fight against creatures with magic? Superhuman abilities?"

Tsuna patted his pockets and was glad to know that his gloves and pills had been transported with him, he had already been wearing his contacts and earphones. Which he put on before going to stop Mukuro and Hibari. "Maybe weak ones? I'd have to see the competition."

"Why do I feel like you won't last one round…We have three weeks to do something about it anyways." Tsunayoshi walked around his bed and went to the closet to grab his pajamas "Could I call you by a different name? I'm positive that our names will cause confusion later on." Tsunayoshi threw a pair of pajamas at Tsuna and walked towards the bathroom that was attached to the room.

"Sure! Let's see….. You can call me Cielo" Tsuna himself began changing his clothes.

"Cielo? Sky? You know some Italian?" Tsunayoshi questioned, his voice muffled by the bathroom walls.

"Yeah, I sort of live there now and I needed to know it for my future... Why?"

Tsunayoshi smirked as he walked out of the bathroom now clothed in sleep wear "Because we are in Italy, the summoning school I go to is one of the best in the world!" he laid on his bed and turned the light off "I'll explain more tomorrow."

Tsuna climbed into the second vacant bed beside the other boy's "Tsunayoshi… man that's so weird... Is there any way for me to go back to my world?" Tsuna quietly asked.

A calm regret-filled voice answered back "There's no known way other than the death of the contracted."

"Oh, I see" Tsuna did not have a comfortable night, but at least his headache had disappeared sometime before.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap!<strong>

**Time to go work on the other fics I've been neglecting!**

**From now on Tsuna will be Cielo.**

**Tsunayoshi will be parallel world Tsuna.**

**No pairings in this so far... if enough people request a pairing I might do it.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a reminder:**

**Cielo= Cannon!Tsuna**

* * *

><p>"Do I really have to wear this?" Cielo asked as he stared at the intimidating black dragon mask that Tsunayoshi had suddenly handed him with disdain. This would be a major bother to wear every time he went out in public. He turned to the other boy and a pleading look entered his eyes "Can't I just wear the black cloak and use the hood to cover my head?"<p>

Tsunayoshi was walking around the room and grabbing the materials he would need for the day, without looking up from his task he replied "No, that's too risky. The mask is enchanted to be comfortable and it can't be removed by anyone but the person wearing it. If someone found out I summoned a human especially one that looked like _me_, I'd be the laughing stock of the whole school. I don't like sticking out. Sorry by the way, we're a lil too late for breakfast."

Resigning himself to his fate Cielo walked to the bathroom and changed into the spare uniform and black cloak that Tsunayoshi had tossed at him earlier "Good thing we're the same size or I'd have to wear the same clothes for a while" he muttered under his breath. Once done he walked back to the main room and saw that Tsunayoshi was dressed as well. "So are you going to explain to me about what this world is like?"

Tsunayoshi hummed in thought and began to put on his shoes "Sure, I'll tell you as we walk to my first class, c'mon let's go."

They made their ways down the long hallways, now that it was day time the windows that were facing the dorm rooms let in plenty of light. Cielo could now see details he had not noticed the night before. The school was situated in a square U shape, outside a large courtyard separated the two ends of the huge school. Students rushed by the two as they hurried to their morning classes, he could spot some students lounging or playing outside who were in no rush.

"In this world there is a race that we call 'Demons', basically beings that come from a different dimension that's connected to this one. Generally they're stronger than your typical human, they also have more advanced technology. We are currently at the Vongola Summoning Academy in Italy."

Cielo stopped looking at his surroundings and focused on what his alternate self was telling him. "So, how did I end up here? Last time I checked I was human."

"I was getting to that! Last night the first years were doing a ritual to find their First Partner; a summoners' main demon. I guess something with my ritual went wrong and when I tried to pull my partner out of the demon dimension I connected with your dimension instead." Tsunayoshi stopped his brisk stride and gripped his head in frustration "urrrgg! Of course I'd summon an alternate me instead of a demon! I just wanted to prove everyone wrong!"

Cielo tilted his head at Tsunayoshi. Curious he asked, "Are you known as No Good-Tsuna in school?"

Peeking through his hands Tsunayoshi stared at Cielo "How'd you know?"

Despite wearing a mask where no one could see his facial expression, Cielo hid a chuckle behind his hand "Because in my world I grew up as No Good-Tsuna too" his chuckles rose in volume.

"Don't laugh at me!"

Immediately and involuntarily Cielo stopped laughing.

A resigned sigh came from the brunet in front of him. Tsunayoshi ran a hand through his messy hair "I should probably tell you about Contracts and how demons need to conduct themselves throughout the day huh? So troublesome…" He began walking once more, Cielo wordlessly following behind.

"Y-yeah that'd be helpful."

"There are many different kinds of contracts, but all you need to know for now is that the contract you were forced into last night was the Companion Pact. A contract that deals with making a deal with a demon to act as companions, allies or friends. You have your free will and so do I, but despite us supposedly being on equal terms demons need to be restrained on Earth. So if I put enough force into a command you will be forced to listen. Every contract has this feature, I'll try my best to not use it so much."

"I-I see, so how should I act during your classes?"

"Contracted demons are allowed in classes so long as they stay close to their contractors. You also can't use any special abilities inside of school unless if a teacher allows you to do so, or if it's for a class or battle. Basically don't cause any trouble and you won't have to be restrained and taken to the isolation rooms." Another corner turned and Tsunayoshi finally stopped in front of two massive doors. Without hesitation he pushed them open and walked inside.

The room was a vast lecture hall, rows of seats separated into two sections by a set of stairs positioned between. Tsunayoshi strode up to the highest seats and sat in the corner, far away from everyone else. The class in general ignored his presence, but a couple observant people widened their eyes in surprise at Cielo as they saw him sit by Tsunayoshi.

No one seemed keen on starting a conversation with Tsunayoshi.

"What are isolation rooms?" Cielo asked, leaning towards the already bored looking brunet.

"They're rooms where rowdy summoner's and demons go, basically you're stuck in a room alone to think over your actions for an undermined amount of time." He mumbled irately into the hand he was now leaning his head on.

The brunet seemed to become more moody as each moment passed "Do you have something against the classes?" Cielo innocently inquired.

"It's not the classes that I hate."

Cielo would have kept asking questions but right at that moment the teacher walked in and class began, he turned his attention to the lesson instead. Now interested about what kind of material a summoning school would teach.

XXXXX

They were now walking through the courtyard on their lunch break. Tsunayoshi sought out an isolated spot so that they would not be interrupted by anyone. Once a place had been found Tsunayoshi plopped onto the bench that was conveniently placed and pulled out a lunch box. "Here, you can have half" he held out the box to Cielo.

"Thanks." Cielo never questioned why Tsunayoshi would choose a place like this, with no one around to eat. He shrugged off the thought and hurried to eat his portion so that Tsunayoshi could eat. He lifted his mask slightly so that his mouth was freed and began to eat the plain looking lunch. Once done he handed the box back to the brunet, he sat next to Tsunayoshi and thought about the events that had occurred in the past 12 hours or so.

Their companionable silence was interrupted by a low nasally voice "Well, well, well, look at what we have here. No Good-Tsuna actually got a contract, we all made bets on whether you would fail or not." a group of boys who appeared to be in the same year crowded around the two. "Guess you owe me twenty bucks."

Tsunayoshi made no sign to acknowledge the newcomers, he just kept eating silently.

The lack of reaction irritated the boys and with a snarl he grabbed the significantly shorter and scrawnier brunet by the collar and hoisted him up. The brunet's feet hung in the air "Don't ignore me No Good-Tsuna!"

Cielo scrambled to his feet and grabbed onto the offending boy's wrist "H-hey! Put him down!"

The boy's attention now turned on him, he glared at the masked brunet "What do you want? You can't do anything now can you?" he snarled.

Cielo began to feel his blood boil, this cocky bully!-. Just as he was about to take a swing at the taller boy Tsunayoshi's calm voice cut through his anger.

"Stop! Demons can't hurt humans!" the command forced Cielo to stop his punch midair.

The bully looked at the two boys and began laughing "No Good-Tsuna, your contract doesn't even know the most basic rules! All demons are taught them before coming to the human realm and yours doesn't know! He must be an idiot like you!" The group of boy's began to laugh as well. "He's probably a really weak one too!"

Tsunayoshi's usually calm expression slowly morphed into one of frustration, the brunet's hand whipped out and grabbed hold of his bully's wrist, much like Cielo had done a moment earlier. He began to tighten his grip to inflict pain on the male's wrist.

"H-hey! That hurts! Stop it!" the boy quickly dropped Tsunayoshi, but instead of letting go he only further tightened his grip "You're going to break my wrist!" he cried out, his friends had already quieted down and were now watching the scene with widened eyes.

Tsunayoshi's eyes burned into the bully's with seething rage, "That is my intention, next time you insult my summon, I really will break your wrist, maybe a couple more bones will be added. Now leave!"

The group of bullies scrambled to exit the vicinity, each surprised that the school's resident useless student had actually stood up to them for once.

Tsunayoshi looked at Cielo who had been silently watching the scene play out "Let's go to the library, I'm skipping afternoon classes." Without another word he began to walk back into the school.

XXXXX

The library was large, like one of those one's that Cielo saw in fantasy movies. Rows of wooden shelves lined the floor, tables surrounded the outer edges. A large staircase spiraled up to the books that lined the walls, floors connected off of the staircase created a small platform for students to browse each upper level of books. Students of various ages walked around quietly searching for a place to sit down and read. A girl that looked as if she were five way too young to be in high school, walked by Cielo. Curious he whispered to Tsunayoshi "Is there a daycare here or something?" he pointed towards the girl.

Tsunayoshi looked towards where he was pointing "No, summoning school's generally have schooling from kindergarten to high school, that's why it's so big." Tsunayoshi, finding the shelf he wanted to choose from, stopped walking and began to browse the selection. "You can look around as well, just don't go too far."

Cielo had no interest in reading, so he busied himself with observing his surroundings. He could see other summoners with their demons next to them. The demons slightly intimidated him, many were of various shapes, sizes and looks that didn't even exist in his world. Some were more beastly or alien than human.

Too focused on checking out the demons he didn't see the boy rushing towards him. The other carried a pile of books taller than him and could not properly see over them. A moment later a body crashed into his, the books the stranger had been carrying had ended up on the ground with dull thuds. The two males soon followed the books to the ground.

"Shoot, sorry I wasn't paying attention" Cielo apologized to the other as scrambled to pick up the fallen books. He looked at the one who had crashed into him, he appeared to be younger than Cielo by one or two years, had sandy blonde hair and clear green eyes. A pair of glasses laid haphazardly on his face, probably messed up from the fall.

"A-ah... No, I wasn't looking it was my fault" an embarrassed blush could now be seen on the boy's face. He fixed his glasses and joined Cielo in picking up the books.

Once all of the books had been picked up they both stood up "No really, I could've stepped out of the way, you had your hands full. Here, I'll help you carry them to wherever you were going."

"T-thanks, I was just going to find an empty table and read them all." The boy nervously replied.

"No problem! I'll help you search, I'm Cielo by the way" Cielo would have offered to shake hands, but his arms were full of books.

"I'm Alphaeus, nice to meet you Cielo."

The two quickly came upon an empty table and set the books down on it. Cielo decided that it was time to go back to Tsunayoshi. "Hey Alphaeus, I've got to get back to my umm… companion. It was night meeting you." He had no idea what to refer to Tsunayoshi as, summoner? Contractor? Friend? He had just met the brunet but calling him his summoner seemed too ridiculous to Cielo. This world was too fantasy like for his mind.

"Okay, thanks for h-helping me out by the way" to Cielo, Alphaeus seemed very jumpy for some reason, the younger boy's eyes kept darting all over the place and he couldn't stop fidgeting with his hands. Weird.

With a final wave Cielo went back to the area he had left Tsunayoshi. He found the brunet seated at a table with a small pile of books beside him. The male didn't glance up at Cielo even as he sat down across from Tsunayoshi. The brunet was already far too immersed in whatever he was reading to divert his attention. With a small huff Cielo rested his head on his hand and zoned out.

The two sat quietly, and just like Tsunayoshi had told Cielo they stayed there for the rest of the day. Each minute increased Cielo's boredom as he sat there watching the brunet flip quickly through each book. He believed they would have never left unless the librarians personally kicked them out, but a loud booming voice echoed throughout the room "Tsunayoshi Sawada, please report to the headmaster's office."

With a sigh Tsunayoshi placed his book down and pushed back his chair reluctantly "I guess we'll be talking about _you." _

"O-oh.."

The two stood up and made their way to the headmaster's office. Cielo noticed that their walk garnered more than a few stares from the other students. Many upon spotting the two widened their eyes and whispered to their friends.

Cielo did not have to try hard to hear what they were saying.

"I wonder what No Good-Tsuna did this time."

"Ha, maybe he's finally getting kicked out."

"Looks like our resident screw up finally got called to the headmaster's office. He won't be missed."

Cielo cast a pitying look towards Tsunayoshi, he knew the boy could hear the comments, but the brunet just kept walking forward as if he heard nothing. Cielo knew better, the other boy was him after all. He could see the anxious and lonely look that sparked in his eyes.

Tsunayoshi didn't have to endure the walk of shame for much longer, he stopped in front of a single normal sized door and knocked twice a muffled 'come in' was heard a moment later. The brunet opened the door and walked inside the office with Cielo right behind him. "You wanted to see me?"

The two stood in front of a wooden desk, the leather chair that had its back facing towards them swiveled around and revealed a familiar young woman to two of them. Cielo gasped out in surprise at the person who was sitting in the chair "Mom?!"

Nana Sawada sat in the headmaster's chair.

The Nana Sawada from this world is the headmaster.

What a strange universe.

Although they had the same face, this Nana looked completely different to Cielo. She had cold glaring eyes and a stern face, she wore her hair—which was longer than his own mother's—in a tight bun. She held no motherly kindness in her appearance like his own Nana, instead she carried herself with an aura of professionalism.

Cielo noticed that Tsunayoshi tried his best to not meet her gaze, he lowered his head a fraction. This woman definitely wasn't the same as his Nana.

The other occupants in the room looked at Cielo like he had grown two heads, quickly Cielo realized his mistake and scrambled to correct it. He bowed his head "S-sorry! Ma'am, I meant to say ma'am!"

Nana now focused her gaze on Tsunayoshi and the corner of her mouth rose ever so slightly "What an interesting contract you have there Tsunayoshi." Her expression turned serious "Your teacher informed me of what happened when you summoned him" she pointed to Cielo. "Can you take the mask off?"

Cielo looked at Tsunayoshi for approval, it was the brunet who told him he couldn't show anyone his face after all. He received a nod from Tsunayoshi. Cielo grabbed the sides of the mask and slowly pulled it off, he lifted the hood from his head and shook out his hair.

"Fascinating, he really is you from a different dimension" she stood up and began to walk around Cielo. "It's a shame you failed your First Partner summoning… but this, this is a big discovery!" a strange gleam entered her eyes "If we could research him it could lead us to creating a pathway between this world and the next!"

"No."

The one word from Tsunayoshi stopped Nana's rambling, she narrowed her eyes "What?"

Tsunayoshi, who had kept silent with his head down now looked at his mother, his voice came out cold and determined "You can't subject him to research I know what kind of things you do to demons you're researching. He's human, I won't allow it."

Nana wheeled on Tsunayoshi, anger now seeping into her voice "What did you say?"

Tsunayoshi noticeably flinched from his mother's tone, his resolve faltered "I-I won't let you! The things that I've seen the researchers do—the things you made me watch! I won't let you touch an alternate me in the name of science!" he was now tensed up.

Cielo was now the silent one, clearly this Tsunayoshi had a completely different upbringing and held resentment towards his mom.

Nana looked at Tsunayoshi with her cold and calculating gaze, she wordlessly sat down in her chair before speaking "Very well, I won't do anything to him."

Tsunayoshi relaxed slightly "T-thanks" he breathed.

"You two can leave now, I've checked out everything I wanted to see." Nana dismissed the two.

As they opened the door Nana's voice spoke out once more "Remember to keep that mask on, I might not be handing him to researchers, but there are many other people who are just as powerful as myself that would love to get their hands on a human from another dimension."

Cielo shivered at that thought and put his mask back on, he would try his best to not be exposed.

* * *

><p><strong>To that interviewer who was wondering is Tsuna would just disappear from the other dimension, nope I'm going to find a way to include them in the story.<strong>

**Anyway thanks for reading!**


End file.
